Garo: Honoo no Kokuin
is the first animated installment of the Garo franchise. Produced by Tohokushinsha Film and MAPPA, it was broadcast from October 3, 2014 to March 27, 2015 on TV Tokyo, with a total of 25 episodes (26, if counting the special episode that aired on September 16, 2015). The catchphrase for the series is . Production The series was produced after the finale of Garo: Makai no Hana. The events of the series occur in Spain during the period of the . The series was created by Keita Amemiya, directed by Yuichiro Hayashi and written by Yasuko Kobayashi. Plot After the king of the Valiante Kingdom, under the influence of his advisor, Mendoza, launches a witch hunt that endangers both Makai Knights and Makai Alchemists, a Makai Alchemist named Anna is burned at the stake while giving birth to Leon Luis, who is spirited off by his Makai Knight father, German Luis, to be trained to inherit the title of Golden Knight Garo. Years later, after Valiante is now plagued with Horrors as Mendoza, revealed to be an excommunicated Makai Alchemist, uses them to assert his authority after usurping the throne, the king's son, Prince Alfonso seeks out the assistance of Garo to reclaim the throne, but also trains as a Makai Knight to become Gaia the Knight of Defense. The fully grown Leon returns to the land of his birth at this time to avenge his mother. Both he and Alfonso meet and learn that they are in fact maternal cousins whose grandfather was the previous Garo. Though Leon was relieved of the Garo title after Mendoza's assumed death for misconduct, Alfonso contends with the surviving Horrors in his kingdom. After casting away his drive for revenge and deciding to become a protector instead, Leon reclaims his armor and title, and joins forces with his friends to search after Mendoza once it is confirmed that he is still alive. Charactershttp://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/08/08/characters-crew-revealed-for-garo-anime/ Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Jiruba *Ema Guzman *Ximena Coronado *Lara *Fernando San Valiante *Esmeralda *Garm *Anna Luis *Gael *Garcia *Previous Golden Knight Villains & Horrors *Anima (22-24) *Mendoza *Octavia *Hanamushi (1) *Metaclim (1) *Ezol (2) *Onbla (3) *Banbora (4) *Jemitre (5) *Almar (6) *Despera (7) *Moneta (8) *Anfel (9) *Blood Moon (11, 12) *Aboradura (14) *Convexo (14) *Medicruz (16) *Grand Magus (17) *Mandura (18) *Arabel (19) *Resume (20) *Gemellus (21) Episodes Cast * : **Leon Luis (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme *"Honoo no Kokuin -DIVINE FLAME-" **Lyrics: Masami Okui **Composition: Hiroshi Kitadani **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 1-12 *"B.B." **Lyrics: Hironobu Kageyama **Composition: Yoshiki Fukuyama, Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Hirofumi Miyake, Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 13-24 ;Ending theme *"CHIASTOLITE" **Lyrics & Artist: Sayaka Sasaki **Composition & Arrangement: Tahaka Tachibana, Yosei Teikoku **Episodes: 1-12 *"FOCUS" **Lyrics & Artist: Showtaro Morikubo **Composition & Arrangement: R・O・N **Episodes: 13-24 Notes *"Honoo no Kokuin" can be translated as "The Carved Seal of Flames". *The series was licensed for streaming in North America by Funimation. *''Garo'' is one of the few tokusatsu shows to make the leap into an anime series. Most tokusatsu shows try to avoid going into anime spinoffs due to licensing problems or just general corporate hostility from the creators. **A notable example of this is the manga, , despite many fans wanting it to be an anime, Toei forced the artists and authors to sign a contract not to license it to any animation studio as the Ishinomori estate would not authorize it. Gallery GaroHonooNoKokuinNewPoster.jpg|Second poster. References External links *Official website *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/garo-honoo/index2.html Garo: Honoo no Kokuin] at TV Tokyo *[https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=16129 Garo: The Animation] at 's encyclopedia *[http://garo-divineflame.jp/ Garo: Divine Flame] Category:Anime